Feral Child
by lil' blonde
Summary: Alone and unwanted was kagomes suppoesed destiny. What happens when an arrogant hanyou comes into her life? What happened in inuyasha's past? Can the two come together and help eachother or are they destined to be alone? read and review...i promise it's b
1. Chapter 1

**Feral Child**

Prologue:

On the corner of fifth and sixth street sat a young girl of about ten or eleven. Completely

invisible to those around her was how this young girl felt. She lived her life the same everyday,

scavaging for food, and seeking shelter for the night. With only memories of the past to keep her

going. This young girl didn't always live and feel this way. There once was a time when she felt

comfortable and loved. But that was long, long ago, when her mother and father still walked

with the living. It was a tragic accident which left this young girl parentless, and homeless. She

learned the ways of the streets and trusted no one. She had seen first hand what happens when

you trust someone. As the years went by she grew more and more secluded, it was a s if she built

a barrier around her heart to block all emotions. As she walked along the streets in search of

shelter, she had no idea what destiny had in store for her and who she was about to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Feral Child**

Chapter One: Enter Inuyasha, Exit Kagome

"Hey watch where your going next time!"a young man of about seventeen yelled at the

young girl of about sixteen who had just bumped into him. The girl merely looked at him with

emotionless eyes and continued on her way. "Hey!" he said, "You could at least apologize" he

yelled to her retreating form. "Keh! Crazy girl." he said as he resumed his walk to the local

grocery store to begin his work for the day. Some time later that day at the grocery store,

Inuyasha looked out the window to see the same girl walking by the painted window.It frustrated

him that he couldn't get the girls emotionless eyes out of his mind. He'd never seen eyes like

that and it both worried him and frustrated him. Eyes he instinctively knew once held warmth

and kindness, now held no emotion what so ever. He mentally kicked himself for even thinking

about that girl. He shouldn't care at all, let alone dwell on her eyes. He continued with his work

until five o' clock when he was let off. Walking out into the evening air he decided to take a

different route to his home where he lived with his older brother. Walking by an alley way he

heard shuffling and looked in. Once again he saw her, that girl who had bumped into him,

crouched down in the alley way. As he approached her she looked up at him with those same

emotionless eyes. She went to stand and move away from him. As she stood she felt a sudden

wave of dizziness and fell forward, bracing herself for the hard impact of the concrete floor. To

her surprise she didn't feel the hard floor at all. What she did feel however, were two hands

catch her by her upper arms. Turning her to face him she saw shining violet eyes starring back at

her before she let the darkness that had been threatening to take her since that morning, finally

overcome her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feral Child**

Chapter Two: The Mute Child

Inuyasha had no idea what to do. He had caught the girl on impulse so that she wouldn't

fall but now he didn't know where to take her. He had no idea where she lived. "Oh great job,

now what are ya gonna do with her?" he absentmindedly asked himself. As he held the un-

conscious girl in his arms he looked around the alley for some sort of clue as to where to take the

girl. Finally, at a loss as to what to do, Inuyasha decided to take her to his house and ask his

brother for help. He carried the girl bridal style towards his and his brother's apartment. He went

up the many stairs and fished around in his pockets rather awkwardly considering he still held

the girl in his arms. For the key, then fumbled with the key to open the door which he did

moments later. When he walked through the doors he was greeted with his brothers astonished

face. "What did you do to the poor girl!" his brother practically screamed. Inuyasha's face went

from surprise to complete anger at his brother for even thinking he would do something so

horrible to anyone. With that thought in mind he rounded on his brother viciously spitting

through gritted teeth, "I-didn't-do-this-you-idiot-I-found-her-like-this!" He continued to glare

daggers at his brother. Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, paid no mind to his brother's outburst, but

focused on the girl he brought home. "Set her on the couch." Jake instructed his younger brother.

Michael continued to glare but did as he was told. Jake grabbed a wash cloth and put it over her

head to cool her off a bit. When the cool wash cloth hit her face she stirred a bit and opened her

eyes. She jumped up when she saw the two boys staring at her so intently. Her facial expressions

showed her alarm yet her eyes still held almost no emotion what so ever. The two boys jumped

when she suddenly awoke and tried to calm her down. "Whoa, hey it's ok I didn't know where

you lived and I couldn't just leave you so I had to bring you here." said to her. She

seemed to calm down a little bit but was still cautious. Sensing that she calmed a bit Inuyasha

rushed to explain. " I saw you in the alley and when I approached you, you fainted, so I caught

you before you hit the ground and brought you here." She looked at him strangely for a moment

before getting up to leave. The two boys looked at her for a second then at one another before

rushing over to her. "Wait, wait you can't just leave like this, you don't even know where you

are, tell us where you live and we'll drive you home." Sesshomaru said. She glared daggers at the two.

The two jumped a bit, shocked at the murderous look she shot there way. Inuyasha quickly

recovered from the shock and grabbed her wrist just as it was turning the door knob. She

struggled against his hold but to no avail. He dragged her struggling form to the couch and sat

her down. "Okay, your going to sit here and let us take you home, because I will not have

leaving you in a strange place all alone on my conscious!" She still glared but sat still. Spying

the paper and a pen that was lying on the table, she snatched them up and her hand began

moving about the paper in frantic movements, indicating she was writing something. When she

had finished she tossed the paper to Inuyashal and he looked at her strangely before reading it

aloud,

_**Drop me off at the corner of fifth ad sixth street please. **_

He stared at her awkwardly before pulling her up and directing her to the car. She followed his

instructions and started walking. Inuyasha, seeing her out of earshot looked to his brother and

asked, "What was that about?" His brother merely shrugged looking confused and Inuyasha left

to drive the girl home. He saw her waiting by the door of the car so he un locked the car door so

that she could get in. On the drive he tried to make conversation but failed and gave up, leaving

an awkward silence to stretch for the length of the car drive. Upon reaching there destination he

asked where her house was, and she pointed down the alley way. He gaped at her pointed finger,

realizing she didn't have a home he asked, "Where's your family?" Her eyes clouded over and

he instantly regretted his question. "Well there's no way your staying there anymore, you can

live with me and my brother until you can get a place to stay." he said. She gaped at him,

astonished disbelief before quickly shaking her head vigorously 'no.' But Inuyashal shook his

head yes and started the car and drove away with the still protesting and disagreeing girl next to

him.


End file.
